The Three Idiots: Sing a Song of Six Pants
by Fritz Electroscreech
Summary: Cody, Harold and Trent run a clothes cleaning shop and things go awry when a wanted bank robber comes to cause trouble. This is based on The Three Stooges episode of the same name.
1. Part 1

**The Three Stooges is owned by Columbia Pictures & Total Drama and their characters belong to Fresh TV. **

**Cody = Moe **(because Cody's the shortest)

**Harold = Larry **(because Larry and Harold both suffer from painful injuries)

**Trent = Shemp **(that thick mass of hair)

**Duncan = Hargen **(they're both criminals)

**Chef Hatchet = Police Officer** (let's people know he's in charge and doesn't take nonsense.

**Courtney = Duncan's Girlfriend **(I like the Duncan x Courtney shipping, so sue me. Also she can be manipulative.)

**Alejandro & Justin = The Henchmen **(they were both the main antagonists of Total Drama.)

**Tyler = A customer** (I would've chosen Chris but I'm not sure if Chris is married, so just assume Tyler is married to Lindsay in this fanfic even though she never appears).

* * *

It was a sunny day outside the building Cody, Harold and Trent worked in, on one of the windows in black ink it read sloppily,

"**PiP BOYS. HERALD, CODY and TRENT. UNACCUSTOMED TAILORS. MEN's FURNISHINGS. NEW and 2nd HAND CLOTHES CHEEP!**" Cody pulled back the curtains and adjusted a suit and shirt combo. He then jumped over a counter where the other guys were. Harold was furiously scrubbing a dress shirt and Trent was measuring some pants.

On Harold's counter was two bottles. One was a cleaning fluid and the other was a 2 liter bottle of soda. Harold was muttering curses under his breath, he was trying to scrub a spot out of the shirt, not knowing that the spot was caused by the sunlight. Harold ran out of breath and took a swig of soda.

"That is the toughest spot I have ever tackled!" He declared indignantly, he grabbed the cleaning fluid and poured it on the cloth and continue to mumble while scrubbing the shirt furiously. "Trent, give me a hand will ya?"

"I can't now, I gotta finish my pants." Trent said, then Cody came with an important piece of paper.

"Hey fellas, listen to this letter." Cody said urgently, "it says 'Gentlemen'"

"That ain't for us, we're not gentlemen." Trent interrupts,

"Speak for yourself." Cody snapped, and flicked Trent on the nose. Trent let out a small sound of pain, Cody began again.

"'Gentlemen, this is to inform you that unless overdue payments for tailoring equipment are made within 48 hours, we will repossess said equipment. Balance now due, 321 dollars and 86 cents. Skin and Flint Finance Corporation; I. Fleecem, President.'"

The boys shook their heads disappointingly.

"That'll just run us outta business! What'll we do?" Harold cried.

"You guys worry about that," Trent said pompously, "I'm too young to get wrinkles on my pretty little face, what we need is a little music to cheer us up!" Trent walked towards the radio and turned it on, Cody followed Trent and was about to slug him for being cheeky but stopped abruptly.

"News Flashes!" Announced the radio "police are frantically scowling the streets for Duncan "Slipperyfinger" Hargen! Hargen has robbed his 18th consecutive safe— A large reward is offered for his capture." The radio then switch to a commercial, "Does your car has indigestion? Does it burp in the morning? Try No-burp-oline! The only gasoline containing bicarbonate of soda!"

Cody shut off the radio, Trent had an idea.

"Hey Cody, why don't we capture Hargen and collect the reward? Then we can pay our bills" Trent tapped his temple smugly,

"Oh, it's as simple as all that. Hargen is gonna walk right in here and let you capture him." Cody said sarcastically, "You're nuts, we're gonna be paupers! Paupers!"

"Are you kidding? We're not even married!" Trent said, Cody poked him in the eyes.

"Won't you be quiet!?" He snapped, "Think! Think!" Cody and Trent continued to think of how to pay off the debt. Harold was still struggling with the shirt, he got so frustrated he picked up the ironing board and rubbed so furiously it leaves a hole in the shirt. Harold let out a relieved sigh,

"At least I got the spot out." He plopped the ironing board back down and the light spot returned, startling Harold. He ran his hand through the spot, he now realized it was caused by the sun. He looked like he was on the verge of fainting, "Oh boy, am I a sap!" Harold inadvertently grabbed the cleaning fluid.

"I can't think when I'm hungry." Cody grumbled, Harold took a big swig of the cleaning fluid and got disgusted and spat it out, hitting Cody on the back of the neck. Cody turned around sharply and saw Harold spitting and wiping his mouth to get the fluid out. "Oh, a funny man." Cody said threateningly, he slapped Harold across the face, "What's the matter with you!?"

"What did I do?" Harold asked, dazed. Cody walked over to a steam press,

"Who wants lunch?" Cody shouts,

"I do," said Harold

"Save me some too will ya?" Trent said.

"Okay, comin' up!" Cody said, while opening a cupboard revealing a pitcher of pancake batter. He poured some on the board. The hot steam and board cooked the pancakes nicely. Cody pressed down to make them to cook. Suddenly, they were all cooked,

"Oh boy," Cody said satisfied. He picked them up with a fork, and cut them with scissors. Meanwhile, Trent was laughing uproariously to some comic strips, Cody turned around with two plates of pancake and saw Trent. Trent, not knowing Cody was watching him continued to laugh uproariously.

"What are you stalling around for?!" Cody barked, and grabbed Trent by his nose while Trent yelped in pain. "You know you have a rush order to get out. Get Mr. Grant's pants and hand press them." Trent suddenly got serious,

"All right, all right, where are they?" He asked gruffly

"I put them on the blinds, what did you do to them?" Cody said,

"I didn't touch them." Trent complained, Cody suddenly looked up and mumbled a small "oh-oh". He pulled down a shade and pulled out charcoal slacks.

"Here!" Cody barked, "hurry up, and press those!" Trent grabbed the pants which started to roll up lovingly, Cody crossed his arms and barked, "What are you stowing around for!?"


	2. Part 2

Trent unrolled the pants on an ironing board and turned around to get the iron. But when he turned around, the pants rolled up again. Confused, Trent unrolled then again and turns around to grab the iron, and yet the pants rolled back up. Getting even more frustrated, Trent flattened them out again, but this time Trent turned around in a circle quickly to his relief, the pants hadn't rolled up.

"Heh Heh Heh!" Trent chuckled, before sticking his tongue out at the pants. This unfortunately caused the pants to roll back up again. Trent who grabbed the iron got so upset, without thinking he clasped his hands together with the iron still in his right hand. He accidentally burnt his hand, and yelped in pain, he quickly blew on it.

Now fuming with anger, Trent got on his hands & knees and flattened the pants himself on the ironing board. He pauses to groan in pain due to his burnt hand, not knowing the more he crawled upward to the top of the pants. Trent grabbed the iron and started ironing the pants, unaware that the ironing board was slowly lifting up. Then it happened.

The ironing board came up and Trent closes himself in the cupboard and gets slammed back out and falls on the floor screaming hysterically. Trent picks himself up, rubs his sore face and checks to see if his nose is broken, luckily it isn't.

Turning around sharply, he grabs the ironing board and says crossly, "You double-crosser!" He heaved it up and the board came back down to crash down on his head. Continuing moaning in pain, Trent carefully put the ironing board back up. Then he slammed the door that bounced back a slammed against poor Trent's face.

Trent moaned in pain, can got furious. He started barking and growling like a dog. Seizing a broom, he said indignantly. "Wise guy, this time I'll close ya!" But as he was taking a swing, he smacked Cody square in the face with the broom.

"I'm sorry Cody," Trent apologized,

"Oh think nothing of it," Cody chuckled with false reassurance,

"Oh gee, thanks." Trent sighed with relief,

"You're welcome," Cody snapped, and hit Trent in the head with the broom handle. As Trent opened his mouth to yelp in pain, Cody put the broom handle in the roof of Trent's mouth and dragged him away while he cried out in pain.

Trent unrolled the pants on an ironing board and turned around to get the iron. But when he turned around, the pants rolled up again. Confused, Trent unrolled then again and turns around to grab the iron, and yet the pants rolled back up. Getting even more frustrated, Trent flattened them out again, but this time Trent turned around in a circle quickly to his relief, the pants hadn't rolled up.

"Heh Heh Heh!" Trent chuckled, before sticking his tongue out at the pants. This unfortunately caused the pants to roll back up again. Trent who grabbed the iron got so upset, without thinking he clasped his hands together with the iron still in his right hand. He accidentally burnt his hand, and yelped in pain, he quickly blew on it.

Now fuming with anger, Trent got on his hands & knees and flattened the pants himself on the ironing board. He pauses to groan in pain due to his burnt hand, not knowing the more he crawled upward to the top of the pants. Trent grabbed the iron and started ironing the pants, unaware that the ironing board was slowly lifting up. Then it happened.

The ironing board came up and Trent closes himself in the cupboard and gets slammed back out and falls on the floor screaming hysterically. Trent picks himself up, rubs his sore face and checks to see if his nose is broken, luckily it isn't.

Turning around sharply, he grabs the ironing board and says crossly, "You double-crosser!" He heaved it up and the board came back down to crash down on his head. Continuing moaning in pain, Trent carefully put the ironing board back up. Then he slammed the door that bounced back a slammed against poor Trent's face.

Trent moaned in pain, can got furious. He started barking and growling like a dog. Seizing a broom, he said indignantly. "Wise guy, this time I'll close ya!" But as he was taking a swing, he smacked Cody square in the face with the broom.

"I'm sorry Cody," Trent apologized,

"Oh think nothing of it," Cody chuckled with false reassurance,

"Oh gee, thanks." Trent sighed with relief,

"You're welcome," Cody snapped, and hit Trent in the head with the broom handle. As Trent opened his mouth to yelp in pain, Cody put the broom handle in the roof of Trent's mouth and dragged him away while he cried out in pain.

Meanwhile in the alterations room, Trent and Harold were sewing some clothes. Inadvertently, Trent poked Harold in the rear end with the needle, then in the stomach. Harold promptly got Trent's attention.

"What's the idea?"

"I'm sorry," Trent said sheepishly, "you stepped into me".

Outside a man ran frantically, it was the notorious bank robber Duncan Hargen. He quickly ran into the store where the boys were working. As soon as he did, a police officer, Officer Hatchet. Duncan quickly deposed his coat, and switched hats with one of the mannequins of the store. Then painted a mustache on his face with shoe polish to match and stood perfectly still. Officer Hatchet, entered the store.

"Hey fellas," he barked, the boys stopped working on their jobs. Harold pointed giddily,

"A customer!" All the three guys leapt over the counter to greet him,

"Have you seen..?" Hatchet asked, before he was interrupted by the men grabbed all around,

"Yes, don't worry about it" they all announced,

"You've came to the right place" Cody announced, and all three me started to take off the officer's coat. Trent chimes in,

"This is the place where your dollars make more sense". Cody added with,

"Say, we have the very sports coat that you're looking for." Harold ran over and grabbed Duncan's coat thinking it was a part of the mannequins. Harold rushed back and says to Officer Hatchet,

"Here, try it on", but the officer was getting more and more frustrated.

"I don't want a coat, I don't want a coat, I don't want a coat" he repeated angrily.

"But listen mister, we're here to give you a bargain!" Trent complained, he pulled back the officer's lapel "where'd you get this mess?"

"I bought it here!" Officer Hatchet said sarcastically with anger in his voice,

"Oh, what a beautiful mess-terpiece!" Trent said to himself, Cody and Harold were handling the coat.

"Here, ain't it a beauty?" Cody asked,

"Genuine import," added Harold, and pushed the coat to Hatchet's nose. "Smell the ocean!"

"It's 200% wool!" Trent added,

"200% wool?!" Hatchet barked confused,

"Yes sir, these sheep led a double life", Trent joked before laughing uproariously while slapping his knee. Cody and Harold were busy trying to get the coat onto Officer Hatchet, suddenly he exploded with rage.

"I don't want a coat, I DON'T want a coat, I DON'T WANT A COAT!" This time the message got through the boys thick skulls.

"Ohhh... he don't want a coat" they responded in unison, then Harold got an idea.

"What he wants is a pair of our slick slacks!"

"Why didn't you tell me the man wanted slacks?" Cody shouted, he smacked Harold in the face and shoved him back to the mannequins. "Go ahead!" Officer Hatchet was getting more frustrated than ever,

"I don't want any slacks!"

"Now look bud," Cody interrupted and as Harold was removing Duncan's belt and pants, "in this store the customer is always right." By accident, Duncan helped him out of his pants by lifting his legs, Harold got baffled but Duncan returned to looking like a mannequin when Harold looked at the supposed "mannequin".

"Here you are brother," he announced proudly, "slick slacks try them on for size."

"Oh yes, try them right on." Cody stated, he pulled back the officer's lapel and discovered his badge. All three men where embarrassed and flustered, they stammered their words. Cody nervously huffed on the badge and shined it.

"Well... uh, gee officer."

"QUIET!" Officer Hatchet barked, "you birds realize you just Duncan Hargen the bank robber slip right through my hands!?" He pointed angrily at Trent, "I oughta run you in!"

"Please officer," stammered Trent, "I've got six wives and two children". Cody placed his hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Honest officer, there was nobody who came in here." Even though he was still angry, Officer Hatchet calmed down.

"He's in the neighborhood keep a sharp look out for him, I'll be back." And he left the store.

"Right!" The three men said, and saluted him. Then they all clunked heads in their salute. Cody grumbled in pain to Harold and Trent.

"I'll murder you."

Later that day, in an apartment there was Duncan's girlfriend Courtney and one of his henchmen Alejandro. Duncan entered the room,

"Howdy sugarplum how are ya?" Courtney asked kindly,

"Just dandy!" Duncan said sarcastically, he took off his coat to show he wasn't wearing any pants. Courtney shrieked with laughter, but Duncan was looking rather serious. "Now listen carefully, my clothes are at the 'Pip Boys Cleaners' around the corner. Now in the watch pocket of the trousers in a piece of paper with a combination to a safe, I want to do that job tonight, and I need that paper."

"Okay sugar," Courtney said seductively while pinching Duncan's cheek, "just leave it to me".


	3. Part 3

The next day Cody was hanging up a suit, Trent was hemming a pair of pants and Harold is mending a pair of pants. Cody turned around and takes a pair of pants and brings it to the ironing board and flattens them, Cody is surprised and reaches in one of the pockets and pulls out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Hey fellas," he said and Harold and Trent walked over to him, "look at what I found in the pocket of the pants." The paper had L's, R's, 1's and 2's, Cody read it in a low mutter, "L-R-L-R-L-R-L, 1, 1, 2..." then he had an idea. "Hey," he whispered,

"L-1, R-1," he pretended like he was turning the knob of a safe, "left 1, right 2! This is a combination of a safe!" Harold and Trent looked at each other with wonder. Cody walked over to the coat he hung up and looks at the lapel it had the initials **DH **on it in white letters. Cody was most confused, "DH, I wonder what that means?"

"Danny Hover?" Trent replied to Cody's question, Cody scowled,

"You're wrong, quiz kid."

"DH, DH..." muttered Harold, "I got it! I got it!" He said excitedly,

"What!?" Cody and Trent asked together,

"Donny Hosmond!", Cody gritted his teeth,

"Won't you dumbbells stop!?" Cody said exasperatedly, he then looked in the change pocket and discovered something surprising. "Duncan Hargen," Cody looked like his birthday had came early, "Duncan Hargen, he was here! The bank robber was here!"

"You're crazy," Trent laughed, "those clothes came off one of the dummies." Cody looked over and then gave Trent a stern look. "But no cracks," Trent said while wagging his pointer finger. Cody bent over and bit down on Trent's pointer finger and Trent yelped in pain. Harold then shoved him away as Trent staggered.

Later the same day, Cody was whittling away a piece of tailor's chalk with a razor blade, after he was done Cody inadvertently drops the razor into a hand sized whisk broom. Trent was mending a pair of pants and Harold was ironing a pair of pants and Cody was working on a suit. A customer (Tyler) walks into the store and says,

"Hi fellas, is my coat altered?" Harold picked up a brown coat,

"Just finished,"

"Oh thanks." Tyler said kindly,

"Try it on," insisted Harold, he and Cody put the coat on Tyler. Cody noticed there was lint on the coat,

"Wait a minute," he said and turned to Trent, "brush him off." Trent accidentally grabbed the hand broom that had the razor blade in it. As Trent was brushing off Tyler, Harold was taking some measurements and Cody was buttoning the coat.

"Sleeves 31 inches, how's that?" Harold asked,

"31" said Tyler happily, Trent pointed to Tyler's fedora.

"Who made that hat?"

"My mother," said Tyler,

"I thought so," muttered Trent

"There ya are, all set!" Cody said triumphantly,

"All right, we'll see you on payday." Tyler said and walked away.

"Right." Cody promised, then all three men looked like they saw a ghost. The back of the coat was shredded to pieces. Cody turned sharply at Trent and grabbed him by the arm and shouted furiously at him as Harold smacked him in the face. "What kind of brushing you doing around here!?"

"He had a loose baste!" Trent complained.

Courtney entered the store and walked to the counter, Trent gazed directly at her. "Yes ma'am?", he asked flirtatiously.

"Do you dye?" Courtney asked softly, Cody took the comment as a joke,

"Oh, that's his natural expression" he said, pointing at Trent with his thumb.

"What can we do for you?" Harold asked, Courtney showed them a burgundy dress that was tucked under her arm.

"I'd like this dress done,"

"What color?" Cody asked,

"Henna color" she responded,

"You mean henna color at all?" Trent asked dumbly, Cody looked rather annoyed.

"No," smiled Courtney "H-E-N-N-A, henna. Kind of a brown-reddish. Trent turned to Cody embarrassed,

"I never ate a brown-reddish", Cody grimaced.

"I'm uh, also interested in a sports coat and a pair of slacks for my brother". Courtney continued, then she pointed excitedly, "that's exactly what I want!"

Cody, Harold and Trent ran over and picked up Duncan's suit and pants.

"Oh yes you can have it, it is tailored gabardine." Cody announced,

"How much would that be?" Courtney asked,

"42 dollars" said Harold,

"47 dollars" said Trent,

"39 dollars" said Cody. Cody looked at Trent, "you better add that up." Trent presses the buttons on his vest like an old calculator. "What's the total?" Cody asked, and Trent dispensed a slip of paper out of his mouth and he began to read it

"411 dollars, but there's a sale today."

"You get 10% off" said Harold.

"Makes it 42.50" beamed Cody.

"I'll take it," Courtney finalized,

"Just a moment, I'll be right back." Cody took the pair of slacks. Cody looked behind him to make sure no one was looking and replaced the safe combination paper with a receipt. Meanwhile, Trent and Harold were talking with Courtney. Trent handed Harold a pair of striped pants,

"Henna color,"

"You mean brown-reddish" Harold said,

"Oh yellow, turnips, cucumbers, anything at all." Trent mumbled, Cody returned to the sales counter.

"There we are," he handed the pants back to Courtney. Courtney then checked the pockets which made Cody uneasy. Courtney then pulled out a stack of bills,

"42.50?" She asked,

"Yes," Cody said scared, Courtney started to count her money.

"100, 200, 300, 400," then she pulled out a 50 Canadian dollar bill "50! There you are, keep the change." Courtney turned around and left,

"Thanks," Cody said glumly, after Courtney left he broke down, "Aren't we saps!? We had a fortune in our hands and we let it slide through!"

"I'm gonna search all the clothes!" Trent said frantically,

"Me too," agreed Trent. Cody stood around with a look of determination on his face and his fists on his hips. On the right hand was the 50 dollars, Trent started search through an old pair of pants. One of the pockets had a hole in it, and he kept on digging then he grabbed the fifty in Cody's hand. Cody noticed and turned around and glared at Trent crossly,

"Hey look I've found another 50!"Trent cheered, Cody smiled as he grabbed a pair of scissors and gave Trent again a wide grin, giving him false reassurance.

"Yeah, so you did... wise guy!" Then closed it on Trent's nose making a crunching noise, causing Trent to yell in pain. Harold weakly hits Cody on the arm.

"Hey, Hey, leave him alone". Cody pulled the scissors off Trent's nose,

"Ah, why you." Cody grumbled.

Suddenly Tyler came back, catching them all off guard.

"Hiya fellas, my wife is just crazy about the way you fixed this coat. Uh, she wants you to make a pair of pants to match!" The stress overwhelmed the boys and they all fainted. Tyler took over his hat and scratched his head confused.

Back at Duncan's hideout, Duncan was playing poker with his henchmen Alejandro and Justin. Just then Courtney walked in happily,

"Hi!" She said beaming,

"You got them!" Duncan said happily, and Courtney handed him the pants.

"There you are, sugarplum!" Duncan was so ecstatic he got up and hugged Courtney happily,

"I'd knew you'd come through, baby". He pulled out a white piece of paper and said excitedly "alright, this is it!". But his happiness was short-lived, he read with absolute shock in his voice. "Received payment in full, Pip Boys Cleaners!?", he then grumbled under his breath "why the dirty...!" Courtney looked dismayed, Duncan then looked for his money and now he was furious. "They even took my bankroll, those dirty crooks!" Then he turned to his henchmen, "c'mon boys, we're going calling!" Duncan, Alejandro and Justin all left for the shop.


	4. Part 4

Back at the shop, the boys were busier than ever. Cody was pressing a pair of pants and Harold and Trent were at the sales counter.

"Green suit, dry cleaning!" Trent yelled out to Harold,

"Dry clean, dry clean" mumbled Harold,

"Gold band, repair the pockets!" Trent shouted again,

"Gold band, repair the pockets." Harold repeated in a lower mumble and placed them on the counter. Cody was silently pressing the pockets. Just as he was supposed to press down, Duncan, Alejandro and Justin all walked in with long, gray and fake beards. Trent got scared,

"Yes, what can we do for you sir?" Trent quivered, Duncan responded dangerously.

"We would like our suits cleaned and pressed as we wait." Cody, Trent and Harold quickly approached them.

"Oh certainly," Trent said,

"Yes sir, that is what we'll do" followed Cody. Trent pulled back the suit belonging to Duncan and he saw the letters DH and let out a small "oh-oh" and put his fist to his mouth. He looked determined and pulled on Duncan's beard and pulls in down and exposes Duncan's face. Trent let out a high pitched whimper, Duncan was in no mood for fun and games. He took off the fake beard and his fedora.

"Alright bub, where's that piece of paper that was in my pants pocket!?" Trent looked giddily,

"The one with the numbers on it?"

"That's it, that's it!" Duncan said excitedly,

"And the letters LRLRLRL?" Trent asked again,

"Yes, yes! Where is it?" Duncan beamed,

"I never saw it," Trent said sheepishly, Duncan was not amused. He grabbed Trent by the coat,

"Oh, a wise guy?" He turned to his two henchmen, "Ok fellas, make 'em talk." The henchmen grunted and one tried to catch Harold who ran away and one grabbed Cody who stammered,

"Hey now, take it easy." As Duncan turned around, Trent put on his hat and fake beard. Duncan was puzzled,

"Where's that guy who was here?" Trent pointed behind him with his thumb and said in a low gruff voice.

"He went thataway." Duncan rolled up his sleeves and grumbled,

"I'll get him, I'll.." he then saw Trent trying to inch carefully to get away, getting angry he gave Trent a hard kick in the rear. Trent yelped in pain, Duncan grabbed the phony beard and snapped it back at Trent. He grabbed Trent by the jacket,

"Cut it out, will ya?" Trent stammered to no avail, and Duncan carried him away. Meanwhile Harold was running from Justin and backed into a column and gave him a hard kick in the stomach. As Justin recoiled in pain, Cody was being grabbed by his hair and was tickled unmercifully by Alejandro. Cody was laughing hysterically,

"Cut it out, I'm TICKLISH!" Cody got serious and so did Alejandro, as Cody caught his breath and straightened his hair.

"All right, come across with that paper." Alejandro droned sternly,

"Oh the paper?" Cody said in a clueless voice,

"Yes, the paper!" Alejandro seethed, Cody reached into his pants pocket.

"Why didn't you say so?" Cody said, he pulled his fist "Here it is!" He smacked his fist causing it to go up and clonk Alejandro in the head making him dazed and then gave him a hard kick in the rear, making his head go into the steam press. Cody pressed down as Alejandro wailed in pain. "Hey Harold, I got him!"

Harold had finished hogtying Justin and ran over to Cody while Alejandro continued to wail in pain.

"Nice work, Cody!" Harold congratulated, and he grabbed an iron. Using his finger and some spit, he checked if it was hot. It was, and he got a devilish idea, "might as well press his pants!" Harold said cheerfully and pressed the iron to Alejandro's backside making him scream in pain.

Trent was still being held by Duncan,

"Where is that paper!?" Duncan barked, but Trent was still playing dumb.

"I tell ya I hadn't got it," he stammered, Duncan was getting tired of being lied to punched Trent in the face, stunning him. Duncan looked at a revolving clothes rack and hoisted him up, and said

"You'll talk!". Trent was hooked on the rack and he yelled, and Duncan looked satisfied. "There! You'll talk now!" Trent tried talking to Duncan, to little avail.

"Hey!" He whined,

"SHUT UP!" Duncan barked, "WHERE'S THAT PIECE OF PAPER!?"

"I haven't got it!" Trent complained but Duncan was absolutely livid,

"Oh, still won't talk eh?" And he slugged Trent in the face and caused him to spin around and accidentally smack Duncan in the face. This further made Duncan furious,

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it! Honest, I didn't..." Trent explained, but Duncan smacked him in the face and again got smacked by Trent who started to laugh about. Duncan's cheek was getting really sore, and he rubbed it.

Meanwhile Cody and Harold kept "ironing" Alejandro and front the iron marks on his pants backside, they've done it repeatedly. Eventually they both stopped, and Alejandro was dazed and was blowing out steam.

"Oh, his head is steamin'." Cody said and grabbed a plank of wood, and slammed it on Alejandro's head. Alejandro smiled stupidly as he fell to the floor face-first. Cody and Harold shook hands,

"Success." They muttered. Trent soon had his arms tied together so he couldn't smack Duncan again. Duncan smacked Trent and he again turned around and his foot smacked Duncan square in the face knocking him out. Hearing the THUD, Cody and Harold looked and were surprised,

"Hey Cody! Cody, Harold! Get me off here!" Trent wailed, and Cody and Harold pulled him down from the rack.

"Take it easy, kid." Cody reassured Trent,

and got him down safely. "How do you feel, kid?"

"Oh I'm all right," Trent quivered, Cody looked at the knocked out Duncan and shouted excitedly,

"We got him! We got Hargen!" Just then, Officer Hatchet ran in and said,

"What's that?" And saw Duncan sprawled on the floor, "it's Hargen all right. Nice work boys!" The boys rubbed their hands excitedly,

"We're in the chips!" Trent said happily,

"The moolah!" Agreed Harold,

"Now we can pay Skin and Flint!" Cody said excitedly, Officer Hatchet looked to his left and his right. "

"Oh, a couple of more." He plopped Duncan's body to Harold, "Hold him while I go for the wagon."

"Wait a minute," Cody interrupted annoyed, "when do we get our reward?"

"The reward?" Hatchet said and said pompously, "oh, I get the award." He reaches in his pocket and pulled out some paper. "But here's some tickets for the policeman's ball". And he left the store leaving Cody, Harold and Trent outraged.

"Tickets to the policeman's ball," Cody fumed, Trent started to cry and dried his eyes on Duncan's jacket. He was about to blow his nose but noticed something. He saw cash in his jacket's lapel, he grabbed it and informed the others.

"Ooh, brown stuff". Cody quickly hid Trent as Officer Hatchet came back to collect Duncan.

"I'll take him," and took away Duncan "thanks again boys." He carried away him and Cody and Harold pretended to be happy said

"Oh thank you!" Cody grabbed Trent and muttered quickly, "hurry up, count it!"

"Wait a minute," Trent straightened it out and counted, "100...200...300...400...500..." He then pulled out a red 50 dollar bill, "Oh 50, how'd that get it there?" Trent chuckled and crumpled it up and threw it away, looking back all three men dived on the floor tried to catch it.

**THE END**


End file.
